1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor package including a conductive element for electrically connecting a mounting substrate to semiconductor chips on the mounting substrate and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past several years, semiconductor packages have become smaller and lighter in response to the trend towards miniaturization of various electronic products using semiconductor devices. The packaging technique used for the semiconductor devices is an important factor in determining the size of a semiconductor module, the heat dissipation efficiency, the electrical performance, the reliability, and the price, among other things.
Generally, the semiconductor package is formed by several processes, including: a dicing process for separating a wafer provided with a plurality of semiconductor devices into individual semiconductor devices; a die bonding process for adhering the semiconductor devices to a die pad of a lead frame using an adhesive; a wire bonding process for connecting an input/output (I/O) pad of the semiconductor device and a bond finger of the lead frame with a conductive wire; a molding process for sealing thermosetting material on the semiconductor device to protect the semiconductor device from the exterior environment; a trimming process for dividing the lead frame into individual devices; and a marking process for printing a trademark and a product number on an outer surface of the semiconductor package.
A single chip package in which only one semiconductor chip is mounted in one semiconductor package has been employed in the past. Recently however, a multi-chip package in which various semiconductor chips are mounted in one semiconductor package has been commonly employed.
According to a conventional method of manufacturing a multi-chip semiconductor package, after a plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked vertically on a mounting substrate by a die bonding process, I/O pads of the semiconductor chip are connected to bond fingers of the mounting substrate with conductive wires by a wire bonding process. Then, thermosetting material is coated on the mounting substrate to cover the semiconductor chips by a molding process.
In particular, in a conventional wire bonding process, the conductive wires are connected using a bonding capillary. However, distances between the I/O pads and the bond fingers connected by the conductive wires are gradually decreasing as the semiconductor chips become smaller and more complex. Thus, as the diameter of the conductive wire is decreased and the length of the conductive wire is increased, the bonding capability of the conductive wire may be deteriorated, and a sweeping phenomenon and shorts between the conductive wires may result.
Accordingly, a new method of electrically connecting the semiconductor chip to the bond finger is required, especially when the I/O pads have a small pitch and the conductive wire is relatively thin and long.